


A Spoonful of Sugar

by okydoky



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okydoky/pseuds/okydoky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Draco Malfoy stood before him, Harry's towel wrapped around his slim, pale, glistening-with-water hips… and Harry was stark naked, hungover as fuck and looking undoubtedly like a tramp."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas emansil_08 and subtlefire.

It was with a groan that Harry woke on the morning of his birthday. His mouth tasted like an ash tray - one sure fire way that Harry knew that it had been a heavy night was the taste of stale cigarette smoke on his tongue. His head began to throb as he attempted to sit up. Lying down was better. Harry laid his head back down before shuffling over a few inches to the cool, smooth pillow that felt amazing against his forehead.

It was Harry's birthday today. It was a Saturday, and the bright morning light streamed through a gap in the curtains. Harry opened an eye – after the disastrous attempt at sitting, he was going to take getting up very slowly. The light was too bright, and he shut it again. Clearly, he was going to have to wait until it was dark before he got up. A bit of a waste of a day, but he was okay with that. Or the person in the shower could shut the curtains for him.

Wait.

There was something wrong with that idea.

Shit.

Why was there somebody in his shower? How had they got in? He must have let them in, no one could get past the wards on his flat. Harry had lived alone for quite a few years now after Ron and Hermione had married and started having sex in every room of their shared house. Neither of them would have stayed over with him – if he'd been as drunk as he feared, they'd have dumped him on his living room floor to suffer his hangover alone. Then he would spend the day trying to get rid of said hangover by drinking a disgusting dose of Hangover Potion. It tasted a lot better with a spoonful of sugar.

Groping around in his sheets, Harry found his wand. Quickly, he cast a spell that would clear his head, and hopefully lessen his headache for a while, too. He staggered from the bed just as the shower was turned off. Someone sighed as they stepped out of the shower, and then there was a wobble of the door handle. The door opened. Harry held his wand as steady as he could manage. It shook significantly.

The wand fell from his fingers.

"Malfoy!"

Harry suddenly became tremendously more self-aware than he had been five seconds ago. Here he was, stood in his bedroom with Draco Malfoy stood before him, Harry's towel wrapped around his slim, pale, glistening-with-water hips… and Harry was stark naked, hungover as fuck and looking undoubtedly like a tramp. Harry cupped himself with his hands before grabbing the sheet off the bed.

While he was turned from Malfoy, Harry was certain that the hot blush which had risen on his cheeks would disappear. Harry looked back to Malfoy, and they stood in a stalemate.

It was several seconds before Harry spoke.

"Why the fuck were you in my shower?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow as he rubbed a bite mark on his shoulder. Oh dear. Harry recognised that bite mark. It was one of those terrible sex habits Harry had, and didn't realize he even did until he and his partner were lying, panting next to each other, and there it would be. "Guess," was all Malfoy said.

Harry didn't need to. "No," he said, but with the single word he knew what had happened. He could feel it all coming back to him.

He, Hermione and Ron had been in the Black Cat, one of the newest bars on Ironick Alley. There had definitely been shots of Firewhiskey involved and Harry was ninety nine percent sure that Seamus, Dean, Neville and various Weasley's had been there as well.

And Malfoy. Of course. With Pansy Parkinson on his arm, chain smoking and drinking vast amounts of dirty martinis. Then she had gone off with some tall bloke whom Harry had had his eye on, before he'd begun to speak to Malfoy. Which was clearly where he'd gone wrong. Well, wrong was rather a matter of opinion, and Harry was reserving judgement for now. After all, Malfoy hadn't been that bad since the war, hadn't yet said anything mean to him and he looked very fit wearing only Harry's towel.

The rest of the night had been a blur. He had a vague recollection of standing at the bar with Malfoy, doing a series of shots before seizing Malfoy by the neck and kissing him. A little too hard as they toppled over, Harry landing on top of Malfoy, Malfoy's hard cock rubbing against Harry's thigh. He also seemed to remember Malfoy on his knees in the dirty men's toilets, before Harry had grabbed his shirt, pulled him to his feet and Apparated them away, his trousers still around his ankles.

Coming back to the present, Harry sat down on his bed heavily.

"Remember now, Potter?" Malfoy asked. Malfoy began to walk towards Harry, the towel inching down his slim hips. The pale trail of hair from his belly button came into view. It was blond and wispy against Malfoy's firm stomach. Harry wanted nothing more in that moment than to lick it. He felt his cock twitch, and pulled his sheet a bit tighter.

Malfoy didn't stop advancing on Harry until their knees were touching. Harry felt like an antelope being hunted by a lion - he was prey. There was nothing he could do to avoid being caught but run. Harry didn't want to run. Being caught seemed like a much better idea.

"Remember?" Malfoy reiterated.

Harry cleared his throat. "I don't remember coming back here… or much of the night, to be honest."

"Hmm," Malfoy said. He rested his hands on Harry's thighs and leant forwards until their faces were only an inch or so apart. "Want me to fill you in?"

Harry snorted. "Is that what happened then?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and licked his lips. His tongue brushed Harry's lips, and Harry followed his touch, his eyes drifting shut.

"Not quite."

"I remember you on your knees," Harry said. His voice sounded thick and aroused even to his own ears.

Malfoy slid his hands down Harry's thighs, until they rested on Harry's knees. Harry's skin lit up with every touch Malfoy laid upon him.

"I was on my knees," Malfoy admitted. He moved his hand to cup Harry's cock through the sheet that still covered him. Harry spread his legs a little, unable to stop himself. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this aroused, or the last time he'd wanted to be fucked so much.

"You didn't fuck me," Harry said, disappointed. He was never going to stop blushing; it was going to be a permanent tattoo on his face that would forever remind him of Malfoy.

Malfoy took a breath. "No, I didn't. You fucked _me_ , though. It is your birthday after all, and the birthday boy always gets what he wants."

Harry groaned, thrusting his hips up into Malfoy's hand. He wanted that sheet gone. He needed Malfoy's hand on his cock, milking him, now. And preferably, in about five minutes time, fucking him.

"Malfoy," Harry panted. He wasn't begging for something to happen. He wasn't.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Malfoy asked. Harry could see his pupils becoming dilated, and a flush spreading over his chest and up his neck.

"Yes!" Harry groaned.

Malfoy stood, his knees clicking as he did so. He let the towel drop to pool at his feet. His hard, pink cock stood tall, pointing to the ceiling. A drop of pre-come glistened at the tip.

"Lie back on the bed."

Harry scrambled backwards, the sheet loosening as he did so. Malfoy took it in his hand and pulled it from Harry, exposing him.

Harry moaned; his cock ached to be touched as he lay there, letting Malfoy just look at him. He'd never felt more sexual and wanted in his life. He felt as if he was about to be devoured, and suddenly, inexplicably, he was nervous. It wasn't something he liked to admit, but Harry wasn't in the habit of having sex while sober. And right now Harry had never felt more sober.

"Potter?" Malfoy asked as he climbed onto the bed. He swung a leg over Harry's hips, settling so their cocks bobbed inches away from the other.

Harry swallowed, hoping his nerves were not too obvious. "Kiss me."

It didn't seem that Malfoy needed any more encouragement. He leant over Harry, and seized his mouth into a kiss which surprised Harry in its tenderness. There was a brush of tongue against his lips, and Harry welcomed the feeling, kissing back with relish.

Harry began to lose himself in the moment – as it turned out that Malfoy was a very good kisser. Just the right amount of tongue – Harry had had a bad experience with someone who had kissed like an over-enthusiastic Jack Russell. But Malfoy… Malfoy's technique was perfect. As the kiss carried on, Harry's arousal began to pool in his gut, winding itself tight in preparation for what was going to be an amazing orgasm. And Harry wanted that orgasm to be while Malfoy was inside him, not coming like school boys, rubbing against each other in the dark of the school dorm.

Malfoy tasted like Harry's spearmint toothpaste and smelt like the sharp lemon of his shower gel. There was something irresistibly sexy in the idea that Malfoy was using Harry's things. Almost like they were a couple rather than working their way through an awkward morning after a one night stand. Like they were happy and comfortable and they used each others things all the time.

This situation could not be any more different, and Harry didn't want it to be. Really.

Malfoy pulled away from the kiss and let his lips trail down Harry's chin, laying small kisses and pecks across Harry's jaw bone. Harry could feel his stubble catching on Malfoy's soft lips – they would doubtless be pink, maybe even red when Malfoy pulled away.

Malfoy bit the lobe of Harry's ear before licking it, soothing it, and Harry felt a surge of heat in his lower stomach. His cock twitched, nudging Malfoy's abs. Harry could feel Malfoy smirk as he sucked down Harry's neck.

Harry's breath was coming faster, and he ran his fingers down Malfoy's back, his nails catching the skin. Eventually, his hands found the soft curve of Malfoy's arse, and Harry's hands settled on the cheeks.

By now, Malfoy was licking own Harry's chest, running his fingers through the few hairs which littered it. Suddenly, Malfoy sucked Harry's left nipple between his lips as he caught the right nipple between his fingers. At the unexpected onslaught of feelings, Harry's grip on Malfoy's arse tightened, and he pulled Malfoy's hips down, so that finally, their cocks lay next to each other, sliding. Already, the feelings were getting too much for Harry; Malfoy was breathtaking.

As Malfoy thrust particularly hard against Harry, he gasped, and couldn't help moaning, "Oh God, Malfoy, you have to fuck me…"

Malfoy bit down on a nipple, eliciting a cry from Harry before he sat back on his heels, straddling Harry's knees. Harry propped himself up with some difficulty, on his elbows, and the two of them looked at each other before their eyes were drawn to their cocks standing between them, hard and red.

"You sure?" Malfoy asked.

The fact that Malfoy had even asked, further proof that he wasn't the person Harry had known in school, seemed to confirm it for Harry.

His head fell back, and his hips thrust upwards, though trapped by Malfoy's knees, seeking friction.

"Malfoy…" Harry panted. "Now."

"Bossy," Malfoy murmured. "I think I like that." He moved between Harry's legs, propping them up, so Harry was exposed to Malfoy's dark, aroused gaze. Malfoy ran his fingertips up Harry's thighs, then back down again until he took the base of Harry's cock between his fingers. The other hand he moved lower, pressing one finger against the tight pucker of Harry's arse.

Harry tried his best not to push down on that finger as he knew it would mean that the grip around his cock would change, and the light stroking that Malfoy had currently adopted was feeling pretty fucking amazing.

There was a murmur of magic, which despite the fact Harry was on the verge of trusting Malfoy, made his heart feel like it had been gripped by ice. Just a second later though, Harry felt lubricant being rubbed up and down his cock, as well as a lubricated finger slowly sliding into his arse. Harry wrapped his legs around Malfoy's hips, pulling the digit further in. His fingers tangled in the sheets.

Harry couldn't help but push down even more now, needing _more_. More pressure, more pace, more Malfoy. He gasped.

"Open our eyes," Malfoy growled.

Harry didn't even realize they had been shut, but he did as requested. Malfoy hovered above him, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he watched Harry fucking himself on Malfoy's finger.

"Another," Harry gasped.

Almost immediately, Harry could feel another finger inside him, stretching him as Malfoy pushed in and out of Harry.

Malfoy leant down and kissed Harry: it was rough and there was a bit too much teeth, but Harry loved it. Malfoy wasn't perfect, Harry could tell he was so turned on he was messy and not very careful, and for some reason that made Malfoy even more desirable to Harry.

As they kissed, Malfoy's fingers moved differently, and Harry couldn't help but moan as they rubbed over his prostate. Malfoy's eyes flew open as he realized what he'd inadvertently found and Harry knew he was trying to remember the right angle so that when he replaced his fingers with his cock he could hit that same amazing spot.

"Now, Malfoy," Harry moaned.

Malfoy hesitated and his fingers slowed. Harry had to hold in a whine at the loss of speed and pressure.

"You need another finger," Malfoy said. He twisted his fingers inside Harry who moaned, rather helplessly.

Harry shook his head, his hair stuck to his forehead, and his back arched. "No, Malfoy, I really don't…"

Malfoy let out a loud breath of air before nodding. "Okay."

He moved back, moving Harry's legs from around his hips, pushing them back gently. Harry grabbed his legs, pulling them back and exposing himself. Malfoy moaned quietly and grabbed Harry's hips, pulling him close as he lined his cock up with Harry's arse. Slowly, he pushed himself in, and Harry could feel himself opening up for Malfoy.

Malfoy's hesitance proved to be unnecessary as Harry felt Malfoy's balls brush against his arse. Malfoy stilled when he was fully seated in Harry's arse and Harry rested his ankles on Malfoy's shoulders.

Harry opened his eyes to see Malfoy looking down on him, his eyes heavy-lidded and a flush across his cheeks. Harry could see by the tension in his arms that he was trying not to just fuck Harry regardless of his comfort. Raising his hand, Harry stroked Malfoy's cheek before nodding.

Malfoy grunted, and began to move, pushing in and out of Harry's body slowly, his cock rubbing over Harry's prostate intermittently.

Sighing, Harry let himself go, allowing Malfoy's touches to be the only thing that mattered in the moment. He could more than get used to this.

The feel of Malfoy's cock inside Harry was overwhelming, Malfoy fucked him relentlessly. Malfoy bent over Harry, his lips tantalizingly close, but too far. Harry settled on kissing along Malfoy's neck and shoulder. On a particularly intense thrust, he bit. Malfoy groaned, and Harry soothed the mark with his tongue – it was just inches from the one Harry had inflicted upon him last night.

Malfoy moved back, and Harry curled his fingers in the sheets and gasped as his hand was grabbed by Malfoy. Somehow, even though Malfoy's cock was pushing in and out of his arse, Malfoy holding his hand was much more intimate. Harry couldn't help but like the person Malfoy appeared to be these days.

The knot of arousal in Harry's stomach was tightening – he knew that it was going to unwind soon, and result in an orgasm that was so much more intense and mind-blowing than those he wringed from himself. Harry wasn't going to last much longer.

His other hand grasped the soft flesh of Malfoy's waist, urging him on.

"I'm close, Malfoy," Harry gasped.

Malfoy nodded. "Me too. Make… make yourself come for me."

Harry groaned at his words, grasping at his cock and stroking himself, hard and fast to match Malfoy's thrusts. It wasn't going to take long, he could feel his orgasm rising. He began to groan as Malfoy's thrusts became uneven and he _knew_ that Malfoy was going to come, and God, he was going to come as well, and fuck, it was going to be amazing.

Harry came as Malfoy was still pushing his cock inside him, come spreading over Harry's stomach and rubbing onto Malfoy's as well. Harry fell backwards, spent and boneless as Malfoy finally came, squeezing his eyes shut and gasping, "Harry."

Malfoy collapsed on top of Harry, resting his damp cheek on Harry's chest. His soft, wet cock slipped from Harry's arse, and he felt physically empty, but emotionally full. Malfoy rolled off Harry to the side, and Harry was left alone. Bereft. He closed his eyes and half expected to hear Malfoy leave. He couldn't watch that.

But then Malfoy groaned as he settled down, muttering, "Budge over, Potter."

Harry's eyes flew open and he moved over, but Malfoy still rested his head on Harry's shoulder. He yawned, and Harry felt Malfoy's warm breath on his chest. Malfoy flung a pale arm, flushed from sex, over Harry's body.

"We're going to have to take another shower."

Harry swallowed. "Another?"

Malfoy wrinkled his nose. "Oh, of course. You didn't get up in time for a shower, you smelly cretin. I was in there for ages hoping you'd join me."

"Oh," Harry said stupidly. "Oh."

"Mmm," Malfoy murmured. "You made up for it, I suppose."

"Later," Harry said, rushing. "Later I'll make it up to you. In the shower. I promise."

Malfoy nodded against Harry. "Deal. Now shut the fuck up and sleep. You've worn me out."

Even without looking at Malfoy's face, Harry knew he would be smirking.

"Guess I'll be doing all the work later then?"

"You have guessed correctly."

Harry smiled as Malfoy burrowed into his side. Malfoy's soft hair tickled his shoulder, and Harry's eyes drifted shut. When he'd woken up that morning, he was expecting a day lying on the couch eating pizza and drinking Hangover Potion with a spoonful of sugar. A dose of Malfoy had worked an awful lot better.


End file.
